Bright Future
by bruxi
Summary: El futuro que les esperaba era brillante, y él ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese para que así fuera [Regalo de cumpleaños para Onmyuji del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! Vengo a traer un regalito para una amiga a la que quiero mucho mucho ¡Onmi, va para ti, preciosa! ¡Feliz cumple adelantado! (Inner: primera vez que te adelantas. Increíble) Lo sé xD.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutes al máximo, nena! Está hecho con mucho amorsh xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿acabarás algún día la guerra, maldito?).

**Bright Future**

Dejó al nuevo Hokage lloriqueando sobre el montón de papeles y salió de la Torre, dando un gran suspiro. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada y se masajeó las sienes, cansado. Con todo lo de la jubilación de Tsunade y la incorporación del nuevo, había tenido más trabajo que de costumbre—. ¡Shikamaru!—El grito femenino le provocó una mueca involuntaria. No estaba para nadie—. ¿Vienes del despacho de Hokage-sama?

—Sí, de allí vengo. ¿Tú vas para allá?—La muchacha frente a él esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Sí, tengo que entregarle el balance del hospital del último mes.

—Yo que tú volvía mañana. Como entres ahí, te suplicará que lo ayudes. —La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—No esperaba menos de él. Siempre ha sido un desastre para estas cosas. —Volvió a sonreírle—. Será mejor que vaya a echarle un cable. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!—Shikamaru cabeceó en su dirección y la vio internarse en la Torre del Hokage. Meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino.

A pesar de que la guerra había terminado hace ya unos años, todos seguían esforzándose al máximo: Sakura, Ino y Shizune con el hospital; Hinata como futura líder del clan Hyûga; Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Tenten y Lee no paraban de coger una misión tras otra, ocupándose de que Konoha recibiera el mayor número de encargos posibles.

Y el nuevo Hokage desde su puesto, aprendiendo sobre relaciones y política. Si no fuera por Sasuke y por Fukasaku-sama, haría tiempo que le habría dado una patada en el culo.

Nah, no le habría hecho falta llegar a tanto. De eso ya se encargaba Sakura diariamente.

Echó a andar de nuevo, perdiéndose entre las calles todavía no bien definidas y las casas casi recién construidas. Hoy era un día especial, muy especial para él. Sorteó el conglomerado de personas que iba y venían, cargando con las compras o terminando las últimas horas de la jornada laboral.

Algunos lo saludaron al pasar, saludos que él contestó con un gesto de la mano o de la cabeza. Ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de socializar.

Llegó a su destino, una pequeña casita al borde de la calle principal de la aldea. Llamó con los nudillos y esperó. Escuchó un "Voy" seguido de pasos rápidos. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de espeso cabello castaño y ojos rojos como la sangre—. Shikamaru.

—¡Yo!—saludó él—. Venía a ver como estabas. —La mujer suspiró, para luego sonreír.

—Eres un caso. Te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario. Estamos bien. —El chico cabeceó.

—Lo sé, pero se lo prometí. Kurenai-sensei…

—Pasa anda. —Shikamaru le agradeció y se descalzo en el pequeño vestíbulo, mientras Kurenai se dirigía a la cocina.

—Ahora mismo estoy contigo. Dame un segundo. ¿Quieres un té?

—Si no es mucha molestia… —Cerró la puerta principal y anduvo hasta la salita que tan bien conocía, no en vano se había pasado tardes enteras acompañando a Kurenai.

Al poco, la kunoichi volvió, portando en sus manos un bandeja con dos tazas de humeante té verde y un plato rebosante de galletas, pastas y bollos.

—Los bollos me los ha traído Hinata esta mañana, hechos por ella. Prueba uno. —Shikamaru cogió uno de los bollos y le dio un pequeño mordisco. No pudo disimular la expresión de felicidad.

—Deliciosos ¿verdad? No sé qué quiere esa niña, pareciera que me quiere cebar—gruñó la mujer. Shikamaru sonrió.

—Solo está preocupada. Sabía que hoy era un día especial. —Kurenai cogió su taza y le dio un sorbo, para luego sonreír.

—Sois un caso. —Shikamaru dejó el bollo sobre la bandeja y tomó también su taza, mientras sus ojos se dedicaban a detallar a Kurenai: parecía estar bien, sin ojos rojos, ojeras, expresión cansada o cualquier otro síntoma de haberlo pasado mal.

—¿Y cómo está Asuma?—Kurenai sonrió.

—Me preguntó por qué no habías venido esta mañana. Le dije que tenías trabajo. —Shikamaru asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Estaba muy nervioso?

—Temblaba como un flan, pero me aseguró que le iría muy bien y que haría un montón de amigos. Me recordó a su padre cuando le dije que… bueno… que estaba embarazada. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru.

—Sensei…

—A veces me parece que fue ayer y otras que ha pasado un siglo. Qué raro ¿verdad?—Shikamaru negó.

—A mí me pasa igual. —Kurenai le sonrió, agradecida.

—¿Sabes? El otro día encontré su vieja bandana. Me la había regalado poco antes de… ya sabes… —El semblante del Nara se ensombreció un tanto.

—Qué bien que aún la conserves.

—Sí, Asuma-chan dijo que la usaría cuando fuese genin. —Shikamaru sonrió.

—Se parece mucho a él.

—Sí… demasiado. Es igual de cabezota, impulsivo y temerario. Y que se junte tanto con Konohamaru no ayuda. —terminó la castaña con un gruñido. Shikamaru juntó las manos sobre su regazo, todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Al menos sabes que está en buenas manos, míralo así. Konohamaru también es un Sarutobi.

—Su primo, para más inri. El otro día llegó emocionado, diciendo que, si Naruto le daba permiso, Konohamaru le enseñaría el rasengan ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Aún es muy pequeño!—Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír.

—Algún día será un shinobi, sensei, uno tan bueno como lo fue su padre. —Involuntariamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto de su antiguo maestro, que Kurenai tenía sobre un pequeño velador, al lado del sofá. La jônin suspiró, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

—Eso ni lo dudes. —Silencio. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de té caliente—. ¿Lo echas de menos?—Shikamaru clavó los ojos en ella, cuyos orbes rubís estaban fijos en algún punto de la pared.

—Se supone que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. —Se inclinó hacia delante para dejar la taza sobre el posavasos que había encima de la mesita baja, mientras alargaba el brazo para coger otro de esos deliciosos bollos caseros. Lo mordisqueó lentamente durante unos segundos, antes de contestar—. Sí, claro que lo echamos de menos. Nada es lo mismo sin él.

—Lo pasasteis mal.

—Hablas como si la cosa no fuera contigo. —Kurenai rio.

—No te voy a mentir, al principio costó, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—el Nara asintió—, pero en cuanto nació Asuma-chan, ya no tuve tiempo para preocuparme. Tenía un hijo que criar, y no quería que me viera llorar, quería que viera que su madre era una kunoichi fuerte y decidida.

—Y por eso las chicas te admiran. —Kurenai le sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Volvieron a estar unos minutos en silencio, tan solo roto por la tenue algarabía procedente de las calles.

—Cuéntame las últimas novedades, últimamente he estado algo perdida. —Shikamaru asintió y empezó a relatarle los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en la aldea.

Así pasaron el rato, hasta que el ruido de la puerta los alertó. Kurenai se puso en pie y abrió los brazos en cuanto un pequeño de seis años se le tiró encima—. ¡Ya he vuelto, mamá!

—Bienvenido, Asuma-chan. ¿No saludas?—El niño parpadeó y dirigió la vista a Shikamaru. Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Tío Shikamaru! ¿Has venido a jugar?—Shikamaru le sonrió, dando un par de golpecitos sobre la cabellera azulada de Asuma.

—Solo he venido a haceros visita. Quería saber qué tal tu primer día en la academia.

—¡Ha estado genial! ¡Iruka-sensei es fantástico! ¡Ha dicho que mañana empezaremos ya con lo básico! ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Tío Chôji y tía Ino han dicho que sí! ¡Y Konohamaru también!

—Claro que sí, enano.

—¿Has oído, mamá? ¡Tío Shikamaru ha dicho que me ayudará a convertirme en un gran ninja!—Kurenai le sonrió de forma dulce.

—Me parece muy bien pero ¿qué le parece a mi pequeño ninja ir a lavar las manos para la cena?—Asuma sonrió.

—¡Vooooy!—Ambos adultos lo vieron desaparecer por el pasillo.

—¿Te quedas?—Shikamaru negó.

—He quedado con los demás. Vamos a celebrar la liberación total de Sasuke. —Kurenai asintió y lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

—Dile a Asuma que lo siento. —Ella hizo un gesto, como para quitarle importancia.

—Tranquilo. Ya vendrás otro día. —Shikamaru asintió mientras se calzaba las sandalias.

—Hasta otro día.

—Hasta otro día. —Echó a andar, oyendo la puerta cerrarse a su espalda.

Sí, ayudaría a Asuma-chan a convertirse en un gran shinobi de élite, tal y como lo había sido su padre, su antiguo sensei.

Le debía al menos eso a su mentor.

**Fin Bright Future**

**¡Wai, wai! ¡He vuelto a mis raíces! _Naruto_ es el fandom en el que empecé mi andadura como escritora/ficker, y hacía siglos que no escribía nada, así que estoy un poco oxidada xD. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado, especialmente a la cumpleañera ¿qué dices, Onmi? ¡Espero haber cubierto tus expectativas! xD**

**Cualquier review será bien recibido y me llenará de amor, caramelos de Halloween y muuuuuuucho azúcar. Así que venga, animaos a dejarme vuestra opinión.**

**Y si queréis divertiros a reventar, pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus múltiples topics de retos de cumpleaños, como por ejemplo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/98622854/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Onmy uji**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
